Si algo va a salir mal, definitivamente saldrá mal
by Carit0o
Summary: Comunidad 30 vicios. Tabla Leyes de Murphy!, Porque si algo va mal, definitivamente puede empeorar. Cien porciento Rose/Scorpius! Novena ley: "El que duda probablemene tiene razón" Serie de Drabbles y one shots
1. Error

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo pertenece a JK Rowling :) **

**Si algo va a salir mal, definitivamente va a salir mal. **

_**Primera Ley: "**Errar es humano. Culpar de eso a alguien es aun más humano"_

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era un joven normal, con las preocupaciones juveniles normales, chicas, escuela, amigos, citas… Nada fuera del corriente.

Scorpius era también un Slytherin normal… sangre limpia, orgulloso, altanero e, incluso, un poco arrogante. Nada fuera de lo que cualquier Slytherin sería a sus catorce años.

Scorpius podía considerarse un Malfoy corriente también. Alto, rubio, ojos grises y de rasgos afilados, la viva imagen de su padre, su abuelo, bisabuelo… simplemente un Malfoy mas…

…el era todo eso salvo por un insignificante detalle, casi inexistente detalle, detalle tan pero tan mínimo que no solo causó, sino que aún causaba, cierta controversia cada vez que era discutido. Era un detalle tan ínfimo que, no solo se había debatido sobre el en su familia, en el colegio, en varias reuniones sociales a las que había asistido, incluso una vieja periodista de El Profeta, una tal Rita Skeeter, saco un reportaje sobre aquel _detallito hace _un par de años.

Parecía ser imposible ante los ojos de la comunidad mágica que pudiera se amigo de un Potter, que pudiera ser amigo de una Weasley… pero ¡vamos! Eran agradables, se la pasaba bien con ellos… la mayor parte del tiempo, porque debía reconocer que no siempre era así.

Era entretenido salir a pasear con Al y Rose, era entretenido tener largas conversaciones de quidditch con los primos, era entretenido hablar con Al de las distintas chicas que se les acercaban con claras intensiones de obtener una cita, era entretenido tener guerras de nieve con la dinastía Weasley en Navidad… y por sobre todo, era entretenido molestar a Rose sobre cualquier cosa, porque a lo largo de su corta vida, Scorpius nunca había conocido nadie tan irascible como la pequeña pelirroja. ¡Y vaya que le gustaba ver sus reacciones cuando criticaba algo suyo!

Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo le gustaba…

…porque ahora definitivamente se encontraba viviendo uno de esos desagradables momentos que pasaban juntos.

"¡Esto es tu _culpa!"_

"¿Disculpa?" la pelirroja incremento su enojo.

"¡To-do es-to es TU cul-pa!" Scorpius hablaba lentamente, como cuando tratas de hacer entender a una niña pequeña.

Rose bufó indignada. "Fuiste tu y solo TU el que dibujo al profesor Longbottom, y empezó a mostrárselo a todo el mundo"

La clase de Herbologia esa mañana había sido una de las mas aburridas en la vida de Scorpius Malfoy, y no es que el profesor Longbottom fuera mal profesor… simplemente esa no era su asignatura…

Dado su aburrimiento extremo se dedico a… retratar, por así decirlo, a su querido profesor.

Tras un par de segundos en los que el Slytherin se dedico por completo al dibujo, sonrió satisfecho.

Era definitivamente uno de los mejores dibujos que había hecho, sin duda.

"Al" llamo Scorpius a su mejor amigo en un susurro "Mira esto…"

Albus Potter no era la persona mas disimulada sin ninguna duda… ya que segundos después empezó a carcajearse en voz baja.

"Hey, Rose… debes ver esto" la pelirroja acepto dudosa lo que su primo le pasaba.

"¿Qué…" pero la pregunta no pudo ser terminada.

"¿Se puede saber que tiene ahí Srta. Weasley?"

Y así fue como el trío de amigos termino encerrado en los baños del cuarto piso limpiando… a lo muggle.

"¡NO¡Todo esto es tu culpa¡Tu fuiste la que me pidió una pluma en la primera clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras hace cuatro años!"

"¿Disculpa?" Rose lo miraba estupefacta.

"Si¡es tu culpa¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Si tu no me hubieras hablado ese día, no te conoceria y yo no estaría acá"

Ese pequeño detallito… ese minúsculo detallito no era su culpa… tampoco era su culpa estar limpiando retretes de un baño de mujeres, de ninguna manera era su culpa. ¡Rose era la única responsable de todas sus desgracias!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

¡Me entusiasmaron estas cosas¡Y Murphy¡Es un gran tipoo¡Aparte que la pareja Scor/Rose me encanta!

 Espero que les guste.

_Carito _


	2. Desquite

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo pertenece a JK Rowling :) **

**Si algo va a salir mal, definitivamente va a salir mal. **

_**Segunda Ley: **__No se enoje; desquítese_

Rose Weasley no estaba enojada… enojada era poco para lo que sentía en ese momento… estaba furiosa… estaba… estaba… ¡argh! Ni siquiera podía definir su estado actual con palabras.

Lo único que tenía claro era que en ese momento tenia ganas de agarrar a cierto rubio y torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente… y efectivamente lo estaría haciendo… si pudiera encontrarlo.

Rose maldijo por lo bajo al imbecil que pensó que un castillo era una buena idea para un colegio ¿Por qué demonios necesitaban cientos de aulas vacías y llenas de polvo o cual era el fin de tener mas baños en el lugar que personas que vivían ahí¿Y, sinceramente, quien fue el estúpido que pensó que hacer escaleras con personalidad propia era algo divertido?

La biblioteca, el Comedor, la sala de los Requerimientos, la enfermería, las cocinas, todos y cada uno de los lugares donde el heredero Malfoy podría teóricamente estar los había registrado sin ningún resultado…

… y el único lugar al que aún no había ido se encontraba ubicado como a cien kilómetros del colegio. Bien, tal vez no a cien kilómetros… pero debía caminar bastante para llegar. Rose maldijo una vez más. Si el rubiecito ese no estaba en la maldita cancha de quidditch ella… ella….ella haría algo malo.

Cuando puso un pie fue del castillo, supo que incluso el clima estaba empeñado a ponerla de peor humor.

Los últimos inviernos en Europa habían sido los peores, las temperaturas más altas alcanzaban con suerte unos grados bajo cero. Eso explicaba porque aun siendo los primeros días de Noviembre las nubes cubrieran completamente todo el cielo y que cada vez que Rose respirara un leve vaho saliera de su boca.

Se cubrió lo más posible con la capa, que gracias a Dios se había puesto, porque afuera la sensación térmica era como de mil grados bajo cero.

A medida que se acercaba más a la cancha, estaba más segura de que el Slytherin estaría ahí. Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas segundos después cuando vio a un grupo de personas vestidas de verde que caminaban hacia ella.

El rubio no venia con ellos.

Decidida se acercó al capitán que venia caminando delante del grupo como liderando "Disculpa Davis ¿Has visto a Scorpius?"

En Hogwarts la actitud de Rose ya era conocida, por lo que no causo extrañeza que no dudara ni un segundo en acercarse a un grupo con el que no estaba familiarizada. "En las duchas" dijo señalando a su vestuario.

"Ah, dale. Gracias"

"Ten cuidado con lo que haces con nuestro cazador estrella" finalizó Davis medio en broma medio en serio. Rose respondió con un simple gesto con la mano. No tenia tiempo para discutir lo que podía o no podía hacer con ese estúpido Slytherin.

Cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe, tras el un recién bañado Scorpius Malfoy salía entre el medio del vapor producido por el agua caliente.

"¡Rose!"

"¡TU!" Rose Weasley grito apuntándolo con su varita en el pecho. El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con esa chica?

"Eh.. ¿yo?"

"¡SI TU¡TU MALDITO… MALDITO HURON!" Scorpius no tenia idea porque, pero estaba seguro que esta vez no estaba utilizando el apodo con el que generalmente se burlaba de él, solo como eso, una burla.

Rose tampoco estaba segura de porque lo había llamado así, desde hacia varios años que no lo hacia, era divertido ver como el muchacho la miraba ofendido cada vez que lo hacia. Recordaba muy bien cuando su padre le contó como habían humillado al padre de Scorpius en sus años de escuela. Con frecuencia la chica bromeaba sobre transformar al chico en un hurón para seguir la tradición familiar. Ahora lo estaba pensando seriamente.

"Rose¿Cuál es el pro…?"

"¡¿Qué cual es el problema¿Cuál es el problema?" Rose empezó a gritar y a gesticular exageradamente como cada vez que le daba uno de esos "Ataques Weasleys" de los que Albus le había contado. Según su amigo, era mejor estar lejos cuando uno de esos aparecía en alguna de las mujeres de su familia "¿¡Como¡Explícame como se te paso por esa diminuta mente que tienes enviarle una lechuza a mis padres¡¿A que inexistente mente se le pasaría si quiera por la cabeza…?!" la pelirroja hizo un pausa tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Rose yo…" el Slytherin hizo un amago de acercarse pero solo recibió un manotazo de parte de la muchacha.

"¡Rose nada!"

"Albus dijo que sería una buena idea para…"

"¡¿ALBUS¡¿Qué AHORA ERES NOVIO DE ALBUS?!" el rubio quedo sin palabras.

"No, Rose pero Al…"

"¡Al nada¡Tú no estas saliendo con Al!" dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

"No, si sé, pero.."

"¡Nada de peros!"

"¿Puedo terminar al menos una fra…?"

"¡NO!" Rose resoplaba con fuerza. El chico estaba empezando a molestarse. Si él había mandado una carta a los padres de la chica era para mejor.

"¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo será la reacción de mi padre cuando lea esa maldita carta?!"

"Eh.. ¿no?"

"¡Por supuesto que no¡Ay Dios mió¡Estaré castigada hasta los treinta!" Rose volvió a alzar la voz "¡ERES UN MALDITO DESCONSIDERADO!" la Weasley soltó la varita y se acercó al Slytherin pegándole manotazos descargando en eso toda su frustración.

"¡Rose¡Rose¡ROSE!" la pelirroja lo miró sorprendida. El grito del chico la saco repentinamente de su ataque.

Él la tomó tranquilamente de los brazos mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de la Gryffindor.

"No puede ser tan malo, además que pensé que sería mejor que se enteraran de lo nuestro a través de nosotros y no por cualquier otro" él no lo entendía. No sabía que si esa carta llegaba a manos de su padre en un mal momento él era capaz de sacarla de su testamento... o algo peor.

"¡¿Y se puede saber por que no me preguntaste siquiera?!" el tono en la voz de Rose volvía a ser amenazador.

"No creí que fuera necesario" Ahora sinceramente se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

"¡NO ERA NECESARIO¡¿COMO PODRIA NO SER NECESARIO?! SON MIS PADRES DE LOS QUE ESTAMOS HA…" pero la frase termino ahogada en su garganta cuando sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

Rápidamente empezaron un juego de labios bastante divertido, mientras ella trataba de desquitarse de él a través de el beso, el rubio trataba de satisfacer su necesidad de desquite.

… y estaba resultando ser uno de los mejores besos (y método de desquite) que se habían dado.

Luego de un par de minutos, los muchachos se separaron respirando con dificultad.

Y las ganas de gritar de Rose parecían haber desaparecido… ahora definitivamente tenía ganas de hacer otras cosas.

"¡No pensé que fueras tan peligrosa cuando te desquitas pelirroja!" dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa.

Rose tampoco lo sabía.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ucha que me gustan estas leyes xD! Son increíblemente ciertas!

En fin :) espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Como se habrán dado cuanta Scorpius les escribió a Ron y Hermione contándoles la relación que tenia con Rose. La reacción de ella fue bastante… explosiva. Como toda una Weasley!

Me das un Review:) si no, no importa

Gracias por leerme :)!


	3. Caidas

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo pertenece a JK Rowling :) **

**Si algo va a salir mal, definitivamente va a salir mal. **

**Tercera ley:** _No puedes caerte del suelo._

Rose Weasley, de once años de edad, podría considerar su vida perfecta. Desde pequeña creció rodeada de mucha gente que la amaba. Tenía un hermano al que podía molestar, muchos primos con los que podía jugar, tíos que la podían consentir, cuatro abuelos que la adoraban y dos padres que se amaban y por sobre todo amaban a sus hijos.

Era, además, bastante inteligente, hablaba perfectamente a los tres años, leía a la edad de cuatro y mostró sus primeras aptitudes mágicas a los cinco. Leyó todos los libros que necesitaba para iniciar Hogwarts años atrás, cuando su primo James recibió su carta.

Era su segundo día en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería… y hasta entonces Rose no podía creer que un lugar tan asombroso pudiera existir.

Pero esa mañana despertó de un sobresalto al sentir a Katie Smith sacudirla con fuerza y provocando que la pelirroja cayera de la cama.

"¡Rose¡Despierta o llegaras tarde a clase!" Rose abrió abruptamente los ojos para encontrarse con su compañera de clase junto a ella, lista para ir a clase. "Lo siento Rose, pero te quedaste dormida., te hubiera despertado antes pero acabo de notarlo. Jane y Mary ya bajaron" la muchacha se incorporó y comprobó con horror que las clases empezaban en cinco minutos.

"Esta bien Kate. Gracias. Baja, no quiero que tú llegues tarde por mi culpa"

Rose no recordaba nunca haberse bañado, vestirse y estar lista para nada en solo ocho minutos. ¡Genial! Pensó ahora llegaré tarde a clase.

Corría rápidamente por los pasillos pero eso no evitó que llegara a su segunda clase de Pociones tarde diez minutos. Y no pudo evitar la mirada reprochadora de su profesor ni tampoco la mirada interrogante de Albus.

Tras comprobar con desagrado que este, al ver que su prima no aparecía había encontrado alguien más con quien compartir pupitre, se vio forzada a sentarse sola al final del salón. El día no pudo haber empezado peor.

Cuando las dos largas horas de clase pasaron, Rose estaba segura que esa era exactamente la parte que no había heredado de su madre, en el arte de hacer pociones era definitivamente toda una Weasley.

"¡Rose¿Se puede saber que te paso? Te espere en la sala común pero nunca bajaste, pensé que saliste temprano.

"Me quede dormida" dijo un poco contrariada. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, por lo general era ella la que despertaba a la familia.

"Bien, supongo que estas un poco emocionada con todo esto Hogwarts ¿no? Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Herbologia es la siguiente clase. ¡Se supone que debo decirle al profesor Longbottom que lo queremos¿Puedes creerlo? Mi mamá cada día esta mas loca"

El camino hacia los invernaderos fue bastante tranquilo. Albus le contó como Lily pasó toda la noche antes de que se fueran a Hogwarts llorando porque quería acompañarlos.

La clase pasó sin ninguna novedad salvo que el profesor se les acerco y les pregunto por sus padres. Luego de eso, Rose se dio cuenta que, incluso si no le iba bien en esa asignatura, la aprobaría; al parecer la amistad entre sus padres y el profesor era muy fuerte. Eso le subió un poco el animo, pero este volvió a disminuir cuando sintió su estomago pidiendo prácticamente a gritos alimento.

Y aun quedaba una clase completa de transformaciones antes del almuerzo, Rose estaba siendo muy infeliz en ese momento.

Albus por su parte estaba muy entretenido hablando con varios de sus compañeros mientras se dirigían de nuevo al castillo.

Al finalizar la clase Rose salió, literalmente, corriendo hacia el comedor y tropezó con uno de los pupitres que estaban en la esquina, se paró en cuestión de segundos. Lo único que quería era almorzar. Si algo había heredado completamente de su padre, era el apetito.

"Calma Rose, vas a vomitar si sigues comiendo así" Albus Potter miraba a su prima bastante sorprendido. Si bien es cierto, habían compartido innumerables comidas juntos en la Madriguera o en cualquier otra casa de la familia nunca la había visto engullir con tanto fervor.

"Nfo te pfreo-cu-fes-Alfus" contestó con dificultad. Si su madre la viera comiendo así estaría avergonzada… pero no estaba.

Albus solo entorno los ojos.

"Hey Rosie ¿tienes una pluma que prestes por un segundo por favor?" la chica se volteó y vio a su prima Molly. Buscó la pluma que le había regalado su madre el día anterior a ir a Hogwarts y se la pasó. "Gracias"

Cuando terminaron de comer, ella y Al se dirigieron a la clase mas esperada por Rose. Su primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Una vez ubicada en su pupitre en la parte anterior de la sala, Rose bufó cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado su libro en su habitación. Gracias a Dios tenía un primo con el que compartir su libro.

Luego de la presentación del profesor, y luego de la presentación de la asignatura. Él les llamó a sacar las plumas.

Fue ahí cuando Rose supo que ese no era su día.

"Al¿tienes una pluma que me prestes?" dijo suplicante.

"¡Que te esta pasando Rosie! Primero el libro y ahora tu pluma" el Potter buscó en su bolso pero luego chaqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

Rose se volvió pensando encontrar Katie tras ella. Pero al parecer ella había preferido otra posición. En su lugar había un par de Slytherins, reconoció a uno como el que su padre le había advertido no se acercara. ¡Genial! Ahora desobedecería a su papá.

"Ehm, disculpen ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una pluma que me preste?" pregunto no sin un deje de timidez la Gryffindor.

El rubio la miro un segundo y Rose pensó que no podía ser tan malo como su padre le había dicho. Parecía un poco arrogante pero no mucho más que su primo James, por ejemplo.

"Si, a ver, déjame buscar" tras uno o dos segundos en los que revolvió sus cosas en la mochila, le paso un larga pluma verde musgo.

"Gracias, te la devuelvo al final de la clase"

"No hay problema" respondió el encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una leve sonrisa justo antes de que el profesor empezara a hablar.

Luego de eso la clase continuo normalmente, y cuando la clase terminó el profesor se acerco para hablar con Al y ella. Esto de tener padres famosos estaba empezando a fastidiarles.

Albus se disculpo diciendo que tenía que ir al baño dejando a Rose sin nada que hacer mas esperar a que el profesor terminara su pequeño monologo sobre lo mucho que admiraba a sus padres.

Rose Weasley corría una vez mas por lo pasillos tratando desesperadamente no llegar tarde a otra clase ese día. De no ser que porque su madre le había prohibido maldecir desde que era pequeña, ahora estaría soltando muchas de las palabrotas que alguna vez escucho decir a sus primos y tíos.

Al girar una esquina se dio cuenta que correr así de rápido en lugares que no conoces no era una buena idea. Acababa de chocar de lleno con una de esas grandes armaduras que se encontraban por todo el castillo, haciendo que esta cayera con un estrepitoso ruido y provocando de paso que todas sus cosas salieran volando de su bolso y se estrellaran contra el suelo.

Rose no podía creer como ella no termino estrellándose en el suelo también, hasta que sintió el par de brazos que la estaban sujetando fuertemente por los hombros.

"¡Woo…¡Calma un poco el paso chica¿Estas bien?" Rose se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con el rubio de la estación de trenes.

"Si, ehm, lo siento. Voy tarde a clase" Rose maldijo mentalmente su herencia pelirroja que la llevaba a sonrojarse salvajemente cuando estaba avergonzada.

"No te preocupes, esta bien" el rubio la ayudo a recoger sus cosas. Cuando estuvo todo de nuevo en su bolsa los dos chicos se pararon, y empezaron a caminar en silencio.

Y como si alguien hubiese puesto un maldición en Rose sintió como la fuerza de gravedad actuaba sobre ella y caía de bruces al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

El rubio se dio la vuelta. La veía realmente divertido. "¿Caerte es tu hobby o algo así?" pregunto con una ceja alzada. Rose volvió a sonrojarse. El Slytherin le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Y la Gryffindor buscó el origen de su caída… y comprobó con horror que era una larga pluma verde…rota.

"¡Oh¡Lo siento¡Lo siento en serio! Te compraré otra en serio, le diré a…" Ahora Rose estaba segura de estar experimentando una sensación nueva, toda absolutamente toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba en su cabeza.

"Soy Scorpius" interrumpió extendiéndole la mano como si se acabaran de conocer. Ella lo miró contrariada.

"Ehm, Rose, Rose Weasley" dijo un poco confundida preguntándose si eso era considerado por su padre como un gesto muy amistoso.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

No estoy segura de esta ley. No estoy segura si quedo bien escrita, pero bueno… como habrán comprendido fue el primer encuentro de Rose y Scorp.

Espero les guste.

Carito


	4. Medicina

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo pertenece a JK Rowling :) **

**Si algo va a salir mal, definitivamente va a salir mal. **

_**Cuarta ley**__: Hasta el agua sabe mal con prescripción médica._

La enfermería era su lugar menos favorito del mundo, es por eso que Scorpius Malfoy había evitado por todos los medios llegar a ese lugar desde sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

Odiaba el color, odiaba las camas, odiaba a la enfermera y por sobre todo odiaba el maldito olor a limpio que invadía sus fosas nasales desde el momento en que atravesaba la puerta de aquel lugar.

Y es que, desde que su padre hace unos ocho años había sufrido un accidente en escoba obligando a toda la familia a crear una especie de campamento en San Mungo, el pequeño Malfoy había desarrollado una extraña fobia contra todo lo relacionado con la salud, ya sean utensilios, colores, olores, medicinas, etc.

…precisamente por eso ahora estaba cerrando la boca fuertemente y negando con la cabeza.

Junto a él su amiga desde hace cinco años y reciente, ehm, algo parecido a novia Rose Weasley sujetaba una cuchara llena de una sustancia fucsia chillón.

"¡Scopius Hyperion Malfoy¡Abre inmediatamente la boca!" La chica bufó sonoramente. "¡Esto te ayudará y estarás mejor en menos de un minuto!" Rose estaba empezando a cansarse, luego de, literalmente, traer a Scorpius a rastras a la enfermería y tener que hechizarlo para que le enfermera pudiera examinarlo y diagnosticarle una simple amigdalitis, Rose trataba por todos los medios de darle la bendita medicina al Slytherin… tarea que no estaba resultando para nada fácil.

El rubio volvió negar con la cabeza aún con los labios firmemente pegados.

"Ni siquiera sabe mal" dijo ella en un intento de convencerlo. Lo conocía perfectamente por lo que sabía lo testarudo que era, y, si no pensaba en un plan rápido, podría pasar las próximas horas, si no días, encerrada en la enfermería. "Es frambuesa. ¡Vamos! Sé que te encanta la frambuesa"

Otra negativa del rubio.

Rose suspiro una vez más. Sabía que no había sido buena idea salir a pasear por los terrenos con ese clima… pero es que Scor se veía tan entusiasmado… y lo que había pasado ahí fue tan… Rose suspiro una vez más.

"¡Vamos Rosie! Podemos jugar con nieve y todo, sabes que me encanta la nieve" le había dicho, no sin intentar convencerla también con su mejor cara de cordero a medio degollar.

Ooooo Flash Back oooO

"¡Scorpius! No corras tan rápido. Podrías cae…" muy tarde el joven Slytherin se encontraba ahora carcajeándose en el suelo. "Ven aquí Rose" dijo mientras la agarraba de las piernas, provocando que esta cayera como segundos antes lo había hecho él "Auch"

"Lo siento ¿Te he hecho daño?" preguntó acercando su cara a la de la chica y comprobar que estaba bien.

"Si, no te preocupes. Scorpius ¡vamos a enfermarnos!" dijo al notar lo frío del terreno en el que estaban apoyados.

"¡Nah¿No te encanta la nieve tanto como a mí? Es tan fría" Rose lo miro suspicaz.

"Es nieve ¿Qué esperabas?"

"Si sé, pero… ¡argh! No sé, simplemente me encanta…" Scorpius se enderezó y atrajo a Rose hacia el con uno de sus brazos. Ella se dejo llevar y quedo apoyada en el hombro del Slytherin, quien la tenía abrazada por el hombro. "… como tú" terminó de susurrar en el oído de la chica. Ella como siempre se sonrojo furiosamente, pese a que sus mejillas ya tenían color debido al frío.

No estaba segura de poder acostumbrarse al Scorpius nuevo que estaba conociendo. Le encantaba, sí, pero ni en sus más extraños sueños, habría imaginado al joven tierno que tenía junto a ella.

No cambia la esencia, seguía siendo igual de arrogante que antes, si no más, y seguía siendo Slytherin, y por sobre todo seguía siendo un Malfoy…

Pero es que Rose no entendía como podrían cuadrar todas las historias que contaba su padre sobre el padre del Slytherin con el joven que tenía frente a ella, que últimamente se mostraba muy atento y galán.

A parte que conocía a Scorpius desde que tenía once años, él no era del tipo que piropea a las personas porque sí.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa?"

"¿A mi?"

"Si a ti, últimamente estas actuando muy raro" dijo ella con el entrecejo levemente fruncido "Siempre diciendo cosas tiernas y abrazándome y bueno… siendo muy no tú"

"¡Oye¡Yo sí soy así!" exclamó el muchacho mostrándose ofendido.

"No, no a menos que quieras pedirme algo" Rose parecía sorprendida. Así que por eso eran todos los buenos tratos… "¡¿Tú quieres pedirme algo?!"

"No, es decir si… o sea, no, lo que pasa es que…" la chica Weasley miraba confundida al muchacho "… tu eres una chica Rose" ella arqueó una ceja "y bueno… me preguntaba si… tu sabes, podríamos, no sé, algún día, cuando tu puedas claro, si te gustaría, bueno podríamos…"

"¿Podríamos que Scorpius?

"Ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o algo…" terminó acaloradamente el muchacho.

"Siempre vamos a tomar cervezas de mantequilla con Albus, Scor"

"Si, bueno, pero ahora podría ser sin Albus" dijo el muchacho recuperando su compostura recientemente perdida.

"Tu quieres decir como una… ¡oh!" Rose acababa de entender.

"¿Y bien?"

"Ehm, sí, supongo" Rose se encogió de hombros, todavía no entendía como se veía beneficiado con eso el rubio.

"¿Por qué suenas como… dudosa?"

"Es que todavía no entiendo mucho como sales beneficiado con eso" respondió ella pensativa.

"¿Beneficiado?"

"Sí, bueno eres tú. Pocas veces haces cosas en las que no sales beneficiado de ninguna forma"

"¡Yo no soy así!"

"Scor…"

"Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero ahora es diferente" Scorpius se acerco peligrosamente a la chica. Rose sentía el aire que salía de los labios del muchacho cada vez que respiraba.

"Sco.." Rose sintió un estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo al momento en que los labios del Slytherin tocaron los suyos… definitivamente ese sí era un gesto muy amistoso… pero no tenía la más mínima intención de pararlo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ahora no estaba segura de si todo lo que había pasado en los terrenos había merecido la pena. Dos horas tratando de hacer que el rubio tomara la medicina estaba resultando mucho tiempo.

Hasta que tuvo una descabellada idea. Pero si funcionaba estarían fuera de ese lugar en menos de cinco minutos.

"Scorpius…" dijo ella con el tono mas meloso que tenía, tono que solo utilizaba con su padre y su abuelo. El chico la miró.

Ella se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del chico aun con la cuchara en la mano.

"Quiero un beso" finalizó ella imitando a la perfección a una niña de cinco años caprichosa. El slytherin abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y conservo la misma expresión mientras ella se acercaba a sus labios.

Rose vio como cuando quedaban escasos milímetros para el encuentro el rubio empezó a abrir la boca, y en menos de dos segundos la cuchara con la poción estaba metida en la boca del muchacho.

Cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión Scorpius parecía molesto.

"¡Eso fue sucio!"

Rose se encogió de hombros. Mientras volvía a acercarse al chico quien terminó, ahora sí, recibiendo un beso.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

_Este definitivamente es mi ley favorita! Odio las consultas medicas con toda mi alma! Y las medicinas:S! _

_Bueno, primer encuentro amoroso. :o! Y lo odio T.T! salio muy... cursiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pero bueno io creo que voi a hacer uno alterno. Algo no tan... empalagoso u.u!_

_Espero les guste pq a mi no me convence..._

_Tenía que ocupar la frase de Ron en esa parte! xD! Ya saben, la de "Eres una chica" xD! Fue demasiado cómico cuando lo leí en el libro. _


	5. Permiso

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo pertenece a JK Rowling :) **

**Si algo va a salir mal, definitivamente va a salir mal. **

**Quinta Ley** _Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso_

La casa de los Weasleys estaba acostumbrada a las discusiones acaloradas y era razonable, teniendo en cuenta como era el carácter de todos los habitantes del lugar.

Con frecuencia Hermione y Ron Weasley se enfrascaban en largas discusiones que por lo general siempre terminaban en una aún más larga reconciliación. Hugo y Rose preferían no estar presentes cuando una de ellas ocurría, no por la pelea si no por la reconciliación.

Hugo y sus padres también tenían algunas discusiones domesticas, las normales, limpieza, deberes… por lo general estas eran arregladas por su madre, quien siempre fue la mejor solucionando problemas.

Rose por el contrario prefería mantenerse al margen, no le gustaba discutir sino mas bien prefería intercambiar opiniones tranquilamente con sus padres, su carácter fuerte prefería dejarlo para su hermano, sus primos o amigos…

…la mayor parte del tiempo.

"¡NO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!" El padre de familia gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡Pero pa…"

"¡NADA DE PAPÁ! Suficiente he tenido con que tengas alguna clase de relación amistosa con ese Slytherin en el colegio, ¡No permitiré que esa relación siga fuera de las paredes de ese castillo!" Ron Weasley miraba reprochadoramente a su hija "¡Además tienes trece años…!"

"¡Catorce!"

Ron la ignoró "Eres muy pequeña, no puedes pasar las vacaciones con ningún chico"

"¡Mamá pasaba las vacaciones contigo desde los trece años!" exclamo ella señalando a su mamá que se mantenía al margen de la discusión y estaba sirviendo unas tazas de té.

El hombre se sonrojo. "¡Es distinto!"

"¡No, no lo es! No recuerdo que mi abuelo tuviera ningún problema con que ustedes pasaran juntos las vacaciones ¿o si?" preguntó mirando fieramente a su madre, quien solo pudo abrir la boca "¿lo ves?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Yo nunca fui a Slyhterin ¿recuerdas?"

Rose bufó exaltada "¡Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo pasar las vacaciones en su casa! ¡Albus fue el que me invito!"

"¡NO LO ENTIENDO! ¿¡Como es posible que Harry permita que su hijo tenga esa clase de amistades!?"

"¡SCORPIUS NO ES MALO!"

"¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Es un Malfoy! ¡Escúchame bien Rose, no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de ese muchacho en esta casa! ¡LA RESPUESTA ES NO!" El pelirrojo se levantó y salió rápidamente de la cocina, desde ahí pudieron escuchar como cerraba la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

Hermione vio como los ojos de su hija se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia. Y decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

"Rosie…"

"¿Por qué es así? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoce!" por la mejilla de Rose empezaron a bajar varias lagrimas.

"A tu padre no le gusta no tener el control Rosie"

"Scorpius no es malo mamá, en serio. ¿Por qué él no lo entiende?"

"Tu padre siempre a sido un cabezota. Y bueno eres su primer hija, supongo que le cuesta entender que no puede mantenerte como una niña por siempre" Hermione le sonrió débilmente a su hija.

"¿Alguna vez el abuelo te dijo algo cuando le dijiste que pasarías las vacaciones con los Weasleys?"

"Bue...no. Si, recuerdo que la primera vez que mi padre conoció al abuelo Arthur pensó que era un poco… ya sabes, excéntrico. Pero no se lo digas a tu padre, toda la vida ha creído que mis padres los han amado desde el principio" Rose sonrió.

"Y cuando me invitaron a la copa de Quidditch, mi padre le escribió una carta de cómo diez páginas preguntándole a la abuela Molly todo lo referente al viaje y de las intenciones que tenía Ron conmigo ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tenía catorce!"

Las dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Hermione recordando sus años de juventud y Rose maldiciendo el ser la primogénita.

"Yo hablaré con tu padre, hija. Anda a escribirle a tu primo y pregúntale cuando te podremos ir a dejar a su casa."

Rose chilló de emoción, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y subió corriendo la escalera.

"¿Ron?"

"Mmm" Los largos años de matrimonio la habían adiestrado en el sabio arte de saber manejar a un marido cabezota.

"Amor… sabes que tu hija tiene razón" Ron gruñó "Es la casa de playa de tu hermana Ron, no la mandaremos a la mansión Malfoy" Ron gruñó aún mas fuerte.

"¿Cómo es posible que Harry permita que el hijo de ese… ese…" Hermione lo miró duramente "…ese hurón sea tan amigo de su hijo?"

"Ron, los Malfoy han cambiado y lo sabes. Astoria es simpática"

"Pero ¿Por qué él? ¿Recuerdas que se lo advertí? Le dije, no te acerques al Malfoy…"

"Ron…"

"… pero no, ella fue y se hizo su amiga…"

"Ron…"

"… lo más probable es que solo quiera aprovecharse del cerebro de nuestra hija…"

"¡Ron!" él la miró sorprendido "Deja que Rose haga sus propias decisiones. Esta creciendo, si se equivoca tiene que solucionarlo ella misma"

"¡No quiero que crezca!" Hermione suspiró, conocía muy bien a su esposo "Esta bien, esta bien, siempre tienes la razón. Voy a hablar con ella"

TOC TOC

"Rosie…" Ron no recibió respuesta. Rose estaba muy enfrascada en un gran y pesado libro.

"Hija, yo..." Ron se acerco a la cama en la que su hija estaba acostada y se sentó junto a ella. Odiaba tener que pedir perdón, siempre lo había hecho.

"…yo sé que ese chico no puede ser tan malo si es tu amigo" terminó finalmente rendido. Vio como su hijita pequeña apartaba la mirada de su libro y lo miraba fijamente. Era tan parecida a su madre…

"¿Puedo ir entonces?"

Ron soltó un bufido antes de asentir.

"Pero, hablaré con Harry y James para que tenga un ojo en el rubiecito" concluyó frunció el entrecejo. Rose saltó y le dio un abrazo y un beso a su padre.

"¡Gracias! Le escribiré a…"

"Pero con cuidado Rose, ya sabes que ni tu abuelo ni yo perdonaremos que te cases con un tipo como ese…" la cara de Ron se desfiguro al imaginarse en el matrimonio de su hija entregándola a ese rubio.

Rose se sonrojo. "¡Papá! ¡Es un amigo! ¡Tengo quince años!"

"Lo sé cariño" dijo parándose "Escríbele a tu primo ahora. Después hablaré con el tío Harry" dicho esto se paró, besó a su hija en la frente y salió de la habitación. Nunca supo que ella ya había confirmado con su primo. Adoraba tener tanta complicidad con su madre.

Se acercó a su escritorio, tomó un pergamino y empezó a escribir…

_Querido Scorpius…_

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

_**Me tarde mucho tiempo en hacer este… pero bueno tengo excusa! Me sacaron las muelas del juicio ;.;! y duele. Y parezco una ardilla…y odio mi vida! **_

_**Bueno, no se podía esperar mejor reacción de Ron frente a Scorp o si? xD! Y eso que a esta altura son solo amigos xD!**_

_**Espero que les guste!!**_

_**Carit0o**_


	6. Problema

Disclaimer: Todo el universo pertenece a JK Rowling :)

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo pertenece a JK Rowling :) **

**Si algo va a salir mal, definitivamente va a salir mal. **

**Sexta Ley:** Ningún problema verdadero tiene solución.

Rose de quince años de edad estaba acostaba a la sombra de un árbol a las orillas del río pensando un poco turbada. No entendía muy bien que era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando pero, sin lugar a duda, no era nada bueno. Desde que su quinto año había comenzado hace un par de meses las cosas habían cambiado de manera increíble. Ya no pasaba sus fines de semanas con sus dos mejores amigos, ni estudiaba y hacia tareas con ellos tampoco. Desde hace unos meses, prefería pasar tiempo con otras personas... por así decirlo.

Se encontraba en su sala común cuando empezó el gran cambio…

Ooooo Flash Back oooO

Rose escribía tranquilamente su ensayo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, el trabajo debía ser entregado en, a lo menos, una semana más, por lo que no tenia ninguna prisa.

"… oí que Sarah lo comentaba en el desayuno"

"No puedo creer que finalmente consiguió que Malfoy se fijara en ella"

Rose se sobresalto ante la mención de su mejor amigo. ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas para hablar de Scor como si se tratara de cualquier otro chico? Se giró disimuladamente, solo para descubrir que se trataba de dos chicas un año menor que ella. _¿Fijarse? ¿Fijarse como? ¿En quien?_ Rose no estaba entendiendo esa conversación… y eso no le gustaba.

"Dijo que iban a Hogsmeade juntos esta fin de semana, y menos mal, ya me estaba aburriendo de tener que escuchar los suspiros de Sarah cada vez que se cruzaban en algún lado"

¿¡Que!? Scorpius ¿SU mejor amigo Scorpius?... con ¿Sarah? ... ¿Sarah quien? ¿Quién era Sarah?

_¡¿Y por que ella no sabía nada al respecto?! _¿Como podían esas chicas de cuarto y ella no?Ahora sí, Rose estaba enojada… más que enojada. Estaba dolida.

Ooooo Fin Flash Back oooO

Luego de ese día los cambios empezaron inmediatamente. Rose no encontró a Scorpius ese día, y, tras pensarlo bien, decidió no armar ninguna clase de pelea, si Scorpius no le contó nada, era cosa de él. Aún así se sentía un poco traicionada ante la falta de confianza del muchacho, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, por lo mismo se alejó un poco de él y de su primo lo que quedaba de la semana.

Hasta que finalmente llegó la dichosa visita a Hogmeade. Rose, luego de pensarlo y debatirlo por cerca de una hora con su almohada, decidió que no se sentía de humor como para ir, así que simplemente se encerró en su habitación con un buen montón de libros, mucha comida y se quedo ahí todo el día. A ratos se preguntaba en que estarían los chicos, o si de hecho estarían juntos. Pero rápidamente trataba de distraer esos pensamientos que definitivamente no ayudaban a su humor.

Ooooo Flash Back oooO

La primogénita de los Weasleys se levanto de buen humor el domingo. El asqueroso sábado ya había pasado y nadie había muerto, o por lo menos que ella se hubiera enterado. Luego de una larga ducha y tras elegir su mejor ropa, bajo a desayunar con tranquilidad. Si su supuesto amigo Scorpius había decidido buscar nuevas amigas por otros lados era cosa suya, a ella no debería impórtale en absoluto.

"¿Qué te paso ayer? Te espere mucho rato para ir a Hogsmeade" Albus se sentó junto a ella en la mesa de Gryffindor, empezando a desayunar el también.

"No me sentía de humor como para un paseo" respondió sencillamente.

"¿Qué pasa Rosie? Hace días has estado actuando extraño" Rose pudo sentir la preocupación de su primo.

"¿Extraño?"

"Si, como lejana, incluso Scorpius lo notó" Rose bufó.

"No creo que le importe mucho lo que me pase" respondió la chica manteniendo su tono neutro tanto como podía. Su primo solo se movió un poco incomodo.

"Bueno… definitivamente ayer notó tu ausencia"

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" pregunto ella, ahora si, prestando atención a su primo.

"Bueeeeeno, él quería contarte algo"

"¿Contarme? ¿Qué co…?" Rose dejo caer el pedazo de tostada que estaba sujetando cuando entendió a lo que se refería su primo. Por las puertas del Gran comedor Scorpius Malfoy, su mejor amigo por casi cinco años, con algunas peleas entre medio, pero nada importante, entraba radiante tomado de la mano de una chica con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. _De la mano._

Ooooo Fin del Flash Back oooO

Definitivamente nada fue igual después de ese episodio, luego de que Scorpius le presentara oficialmente a "Sarah", como su novia, Rose solo pudo excusarse rápidamente y salir a los terrenos casi corriendo. Una vez sola, empezó a llorar. Ahí se dio cuenta de que con seguridad tenía un problema… aunque no estaba segura de cual era.

Con el pasar de las semanas las cosas no mejoraron. Rose seguía pasando tiempo con sus dos amigos de la vida, pero este era considerablemente menor, ya que, trataba de evitar a como diera lugar en tema "Sarah" y a la susodicha misma. Y cuando Scorpius intentó incluir a su _novia _en el grupo, Rose simplemente desapareció... y empezó a hacer una vida completamente aparte. Compartía más con sus compañeras de habitación, y con esto, rodearse de mucha más gente. Repentinamente, Rose podía decir que conocía a toda la escuela, todos los chicos la saludaban cuando pasaban junto a ella, y por supuesto, aparecieron un montón de pretendientes. Era algo completamente bizarro e inesperado para la joven.

… pero aun extrañaba a su amigo Slytherin, las tontas peleas habían desaparecido de su vida, así como la altivez con la que actuaba siempre el chico, y odiaba haberlo perdido. Pero eso era lo mejor, pensaba reiteradamente la chica. No le acomodaba estar cerca del Slytherin y de su _novia_ tampoco.

Aunque, ahora analizando las cosas mas calmadamente, no entendía cual era su problema. Ciertamente no era Sarah, la chica era agradable y todo, aunque Rose nunca soportaba estar más de cinco minutos cerca suyo, no parecía ser una mala chica para nada. Y aparte, Rose dudaba que su problema pasará si la feliz pareja terminara su relación. Algo le decía que el problema iba más allá de eso. Como si repentinamente estuviera frente algo que solo le incumbía a ella, como si el problema fuera solamente suyo.

Rose negó con la cabeza, no tenia sentido. Ella no había hecho nada malo, mas aun, solo hizo lo que era más correcto, dejo que su amigo siguiera su camino sin reprocharle ni una sola vez el haberla dejado de lado. Pero, incluso considerando eso, estaba segura de que algo estaba mal…

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que un cuerpo caía pesadamente junto a ella, y se incorporo rápidamente.

"¡AH! Hola" No entendía porque se estaba sonrojando… eso no estaba bien ¡Solo era Scorpius!

"¡Hola!" respondió el chico alegremente "¿En que estas?"

Rose solo la miró un poco dudosa, hacía mucho tiempo, parecía un eternidad, que no habían estada solo los dos conversando. "Nada, solo aquí. Ya sabes, pensando…"

El Slytherin sonrió de medio lado "¿Pensando? ¡Wow! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?" Rose lo miró perpleja, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que escucho una de esas frases _tan simpáticas_ de Scorpius? Y ¡Oh Dios! ¡Cuánto había extrañado eso! Su, ya conocido problema se manifestó como un nudo en su garganta.

"HA HA, muy gracioso Scor…pius" Ella solo entornó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado. No andaba de ánimo para pelear.

"¿Sin una respuesta inteligente? ¿Ni una pelea? ¿Te siente bien Rose?" El chico ahora si parecía preocupado, poso su mano en la frente de la chica comprobando su temperatura. Ella solo se apartó rápidamente.

"Estoy bien, en serio" El silencio inundo por un par de minutos el lugar. Rose mantuvo su mirada fija en el lago.

"Ayer te iba a hablar en la biblioteca"

Ella lo miró confundida. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Estabas con ese amigo viejo tuyo, Smith" Rose no interpreto la mueca en la cara del rubio.

"No es viejo, ¡es solo un año mayor!"

"Como sea, no me agrada" Rose frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

El silencio los rodeo nuevamente.

"¿Cómo esta Sarah?" pregunto lo más neutramente posible.

El chico dudo un segundo "Bien supongo" ella lo miró confundida. "Terminamos hace dos días" Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida… eso era algo definitivamente inesperado "Las cosas no funcionaban bien supongo. No es que no fue lo suficientemente buena, pero le faltaban algunas cosas que…" el Slytherin paro repentinamente, y se sonrojo "No era lo que estaba buscando" Concluyó luego de un segundo. Para finalmente sonreírle como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

Fue en ese mismo momento cuando Rose tuvo la certeza de que por muchas cosas que pasaran, por mucho que Scorpius terminara millones de veces con sus novias, por muchos nuevos amigos que hiciera… su problema no se iría. Y aun peor, estaba completamente segura que su problema recién estaba empezando.

_Ojala les guste _

_Siento la demora u.u! _

_Carit0o! _


	7. Derechos

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo pertenece a JK Rowling :)**

**Si algo va a salir mal definitivamente saldrá mal**

_**Séptima ley**_: La mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la otra.

_Querida Rosie: _

_¿Recuerdas cuando hace tres o cuatro años tuvimos esa discusión acerca de tu amistad con el pequeño huron Slytherin? ¿Recuerdas la cantidad de veces que te dije que te alejaras de él? ¿Y cuando te decía que buscaras amigos nuevos? ¡¿Amigos que no fueran hijos de completos idiotas?! Bien, entonces podrías explicarme… ¿¡Por qué demonios Neville acaba de contarnos que estas muy amiguita de Zacharias Smith Junior?! ¿¡Que cosa tan mala te hice para que buscaras a todos los hijos de mis enemigos y empezaras a salir con ellos?! ¿Sabes quien es el padre de ese idiota? ¿Sabes que clase de idiota es Zacharias Smith padre? Estoy muy molesto con lo que estas haciendo y espero que recapacites sobre esto Rose Weasley, porque de otra forma la próxima vez que nos veamos tendremos una conversación muy seria. _

_Tu Padre. _

_Rosie: _

_Trate de convencer a tu padre de que en realidad no estabas saliendo con ese chico Smith (porque de ser cierto me lo contarías ¿verdad?) pero como bien sabes tu padre es todo un cabezota y esta seguro de que Zacharias es tu novio. _

_La historia es simple, verás, el padre de tu amigo tuvo un par de encuentros con tu padre y tus tíos cuando estábamos en la escuela, por así decirlo. Nada serio, no te preocupes. Pero como puedes ver tu padre no parece haberlo superado. Yo sé que los tiempos son diferentes y todo así que no te diré nada en contra de ese chico, mucho nos equivocamos al juzgar a Scorpius en un comienzo por quien era su padre.  
A todo esto, hace mucho que no sabemos de él, ¿Cómo esta? Esperaba contártelo mas adelante pero ¿Sabes que?, creo que a tu padre le esta empezando a agradar Scorpius, ¿no es genial?, de hecho ya lo convencí de invitarlo a pasar un par de semanas con nosotros a la casa de la playa ¿No es la cosa más increíble? Mándale saludos de nuestra parte y dile que nos haría mucha ilusión que pudiera aceptar nuestra invitación. ¿Qué te parece si trato de convencer a tu padre para que podamos invitar a Zacharias también? Si empiezo a trabajar ahora, tal vez lo consiga antes de que el semestre termine. _

_¿Ya estas preparando los exámenes querida? Sabes como siempre te dije que lo mejor era empezar a estudiar con diez o nueve semanas de anticipación. Hazme saber como va la escuela. No te preocupes por tu padre yo me las arreglare para que se le pase el enojo._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Tu mamá._

_Pd: Entrégale la otra carta a tu hermano por favor hija. _

Scorpius parpadeó perplejo mientras empezaba a releer la carta que acababa de recoger en la entrada del Gran comedor. ¿_Zacharias Smith Junior? _¿El cazador de Ravenclaw? ¿Desde cuando era amigo de Rose? ¿O era su… _novio_? El Slytherin negó con la cabeza, era imposible de que Rosie tuviera un novio y el no supiera ¿verdad? Sí, era cierto que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como antes, Sarah consumía casi todos los momentos libres que tenía, pero eso no significaba que Rose ya no era su mejor amiga ¿Cierto?  
Debía haber un error tal vez el profesor Longbottom confundió a Rose con alguien mas… Rose no era del tipo de personas que tiene novio… o si…

Scorpius siguió caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, aún con la carta en sus manos. Rose no era tan idiota como para desobedecer a su padre, si él decía que ese Smith era un idiota, Rose se alejaría de él ¿o no? _No hizo mucho caso cuando empezó a ser tu amigo _contestó una voz burlona en su cabeza. El rubio bufó antes de sentarse un poco apartado de sus compañeros.

Y luego estaba la carta de la madre de Rose, decía que le estaba agradando al padre de Rose, la persona a la que mas terror tenía en todo el mundo, y lo estaba invitando a pasar las vacaciones en su casa. Scorpius no podía estar más libido… pero algo no estaba bien. Chequeó la fecha de la carta y frunció el entrecejo, una semana atrás… y aun no recibía ni el saludo ni la invitación ¿Por qué Rose no le había dicho nada hasta ahora? _Porque la última vez que hablaste con ella fue acerca de si la piel de dragón era mejor que la piel de serpiente para una poción en medio de una clase hace más de una semana_ respondió la misma voz burlona que ya estaba empezando a comerle los nervios al chico. ¿Fue hace tanto tiempo que hablaron por última vez? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Una imagen empezó a aparecer en la cabeza de Scorpius, Al, Rose y él en las orillas de una playa, muy parecida sus vacaciones hace un par de años, pero esta vez había alguien más… cierto rubio del cual Scorpius no sabia nada y sin embargo no soportaba verlo con ellos. Negó rápidamente, eso no era posible, no estaba bien. No era _natural_.

Miró esperanzado a la mesa de Gryffindor pero solo encontró a su mejor amigo Albus sentado en una esquina con unos compañeros.

"Hey Scor ¿Y Sarah?" _¿Sarah?_ ¿Por qué preguntaba por Sarah ahora?

"No sé donde esta" respondió rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose al lado de su amigo "¿Has visto a Rose?" Albus solo lo miró confundido.

"Probablemente con Katie o alguno de sus amigos por ahí"

"¿Cuáles amigos?" Demandó el rubio, Al solo lo miró más confundido.

"Ya sabes, esos Ravenclaws con los que ahora estudia" Scorpius parpadeó perplejo una vez más, ¿desde cuando Rose ya no estudiaba con él y con Al? "¿Te sientes bien Scorp? Te ves como pálido"

"Estoy bien, ¿Qué sabes de Zacharias Smith?" Ahora si Albus estaba confundido ¿Por qué repentinamente todos querían saber de Smith? Primero su tío y ahora el Slytherin.

"Cazador del Ravenclaw, buen estudiante, ya sabes, del tipo Rose… ratones de biblioteca. ¿Por qué? Mira ahí vienen"

Con horror Scorpius vio como Rose entraba por las puertas del comedor acompañada de tres chicos de Ravenclaw uno de lo cuales reconoció como el tal Smith. _¿Cuando pasó esto? ¿Donde estaba él cuando Rose empezó a frecuentar otras personas? ¿Y era maquillaje lo que tenía la chica en la cara?  
_  
"En serio Scor ¿cual es el problema?"

"No hay ningún problema, lo que pa..." El rubio vio escandalizado como el tipo ese, el tal Smith, abrazaba a Rose, su Rose, por los hombros, y se escandalizo aún más cuando ella empezó a reírse por eso. ¡Era él, SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, el que normalmente la hacia reír y la abrazaba! ¡Y la hacia rabiar y pelear y discutir apasionadamente sobre cosas que a ella no le parecían!

Nadie más merecía hacer esas cosas, eran suyas, le pertenecían desde la primera vez en la que habló seriamente con Rose hace varios años atrás...

...pero ciertamente Rose no lo creía así, pues seguía riendo con ese tipo mientras decía algo y se dirigía a la mesa de Ravenclaw. ¿Como no se daba cuenta de que su padre tenía razón? Estaba claro que ese idiota solo quería aprovecharse de ella, ¿como no se daba cuenta de como la miraba? ¿Como le hablaba? ¡Como la abrazaba de la cintura y hacia que quedarán a centímetros uno del otro!

Se levantó horrorizado y pasó a llevar varios vasos que estaban sobre la mesa

"Joh, calma amigo, en serio..."

Scorpius no escuchó ninguna de las quejas y empezó a caminar directo a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Con un solo objetivo en mente... agarrar al ratoncito ese y aclararle qué no era quien para estar cerca de Rose y que no merecía ninguna de las cosas que le pertenecían por derecho...

"Corpy, amor. Te he buscado por todas partes ¿donde has estado? Creí qué nos juntaríamos hace quince minutos..."

"Ahora no Sarah"

"¿Qué? Pero le dije a Allie qué la ayudaríamos. Vamos..."

"Pero…" Scorpius vio desesperado como su objetivo se alejaba rápidamente tras de él, al ser arrastrado por su novia.

"Nada de peros. Vamos que ya vamos tarde"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holii… jaah! Como disfrute haciendo esta viñeta, como pueden adivinar se sitúa un poco antes de la escena anterior una o dos semanas antes… Aunque no se si la ley se entendió bien… la cosa es que eso (la ley) era exactamente lo contrario a lo que pensaba Scorpius, quien claramente actuaba cegado por lo celos, probablemente Zacharias Junior, sea el prototipo de hombre perfecto o quizá es gay, no tenemos como saberlo (aún) pero ante la evidencia Scor simplemente lo odia y no cree que se merece a Rose… bueno algo así.

Supongo que solo una cosa como la carta que encontró Scorpius iba a se suficiente como para que este chico despertara. Ya saben como son los hombres cuando se trata de estas cosas u.u un poco lentos. En fin espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias x los reviews, y a **Abril, nansnape y CaR)** que como firmaron como anónimos no les pude mandar una respuesta.


	8. Monólogos

Octava ley: Dos monólogos no hacen un dialogo

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo pertenece a JK Rowling :) **

**Si algo va a salir mal, definitivamente va a salir mal. **

**Octava ley:** "_Dos monólogos no hacen un dialogo"_

"... ¿puedes creer lo desconsiderado qué es? ¿Y recuerdas cuando en primero me pidió prestado los apuntes de DCAO? ¡Cuando se los pedí me dijo qué se le habían perdido! ¡¿Puedes imaginarte cuanto esfuerzo significaron esos apuntes para mi!?"

"Sinceramente Al, no tengo idea como has soportado a tu prima estos trece años, yo la conozco solo por tres y no logró entender que algo tan pequeño tenga tan mala actitud..."

"...y recuerdas cuando empezó a burlarse de mi porque el rosado no quedaba bien con mi pelo. ¡Es un cretino! ¡Ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien! No le había dado tanta confianza..."

"… me acuerdo de una vez cuando me lanzó una botella llena de no sé que poción porque le dije que estaba revolviendo en sentido contrario…"

"¿Y te has dado cuenta de qué cuando se equivoca siempre busca a alguien más para culpar? ¡Es increíble! Recuerdo cuando el año pasado me culpó de que nos castigaran por un dibujo. ¡No me hablo en como una semana! ¡Y fue su culpa!"

"… o cuando hizo que me salieran orejas de murciélago cuando le dije que las suyas estaban desalineadas ¡No pretendía ofenderla! Pero ¡Vamos! Es demasiado notorio…"

"… ni siquiera es bueno con lo hechizos, o sea, no es malo pero para ese ego del tamaño de China que tiene debería ser uno de los mejores, y déjame decirte que deja mucho que desear…"

"No tengo nada contra tu familia Al, pero ¿Son todas las mujeres como ella? ¿Cómo lo hacen para mantener sus casas en pie? Con una persona con el carácter de Rose es más que suficiente"

"A veces creó que entiendo a lo que se refería papá cada vez que me decía que me alejara de él, es tan arrogante predijo que sería…"

"...aunque, ¿no te parece chistosísimo como cada vez qué se enoja su frente se arruga y hace un gesto con la boca? Podría estar toda mi vida molestándola solo para ver como se enoja…"

"…yo creo que tiene un problema conmigo, tal vez no le agrado. ¿Tu que crees Al, soy tan insoportable como para no agradarle a ese idiota?"

"…pero ¿cómo se supone que la voy a hacer enojar si no le habló?, en realidad no había pensado en eso antes…"

"…no es que me importe si no le agrado, pero se suponía que teníamos una amistad o algo así…"

"…no quiero disculparme, lo que paso fue culpa de ella…"

"…yo sé que si yo no me disculpo él no lo va a hacer…"

"…pero igual si no me disculpo, no tendría como molestarla…"

"…y en realidad no me gusta perder ningún amigo, aunque sea un idiota…"

"…aunque podría buscar a alguien más a quien hacer enojar, pero no se quien pueda ser igual de volátil como tu prima…"

"¿¡POR QUE NO SIMPLEMENTE SE DISCULPAN EL UNO AL OTRO Y ME DEJAN EN PAZ?!"

Albus Severus Potter estaba aburrido, cansado y, por sobre todo, molesto. Muy molesto. Normalmente el chico era una persona tranquila, era uno de los miembros de su familia mas tranquilo, de hecho. Todos decían que tenia el carácter de su padre, pasivo y ciertamente carente de la explosividad Weasley, pero en situaciones como estas, no podía hacer nada más que gritar… incluso si lo hacia en medio de una clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Albus vio como su prima Rose, volteaba violentamente desde su puesto ubicado al frente del aula con los ojos completamente abiertos y como la profesora lo miraban tan sorprendido como su prima.

"Mira Rose, Scorpius no quiso hacerte lo que sea que se supone que te hizo" dijo dirigiéndose a su prima hablando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyera. Y luego se volteó a Scorpius. "Y Rose tampoco quiso responderte de cualquiera que haya sido la forma en la que te respondió"

Un extraño silencio cayó sobre el aula mientras los demás estudiantes miraban a los implicados con intriga.

"¡Sr. Potter! ¿Se puede saber de que va todo este escándalo?"

Albus se sonrojo avergonzado.

"Lo siento, profesora"

"Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por esta interrupción" dijo la profesora antes de proseguir con su clase.

Albus no habló más los tres cuartos de hora que quedaban de la clase. Ahora, al margen de todo, estaba también avergonzado. Pero, ¡vamos!, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

Hace aproximadamente una semana y media Rose, su prima, y Scorpius, su mejor amigo, no se hablaban. Era más del tiempo que acostumbraban pelear, Albus había soportado tres, cuatro días como mucho, una semana ya fue demasiado para él, pero una semana y media era una verdadera tortura.

Y aunque trató de todas las formas posibles evitarlos, y en consecuencia evitar escuchar como cualquiera de los dos criticaba al otro. Siempre, de alguna manera casi mágica (Albus sospechaba seriamente que así era) siempre uno de los dos lo encontraba. No importaba si se unía al Club de Gabstone, o al Club de duelo, o al Club de Snap Explosivo, o cualquier otro club de la escuela, siempre después de cada actividad que tenia estaba o Rose o Scorpius esperándolo.

…_no había lugar para esconderse _pensaba desesperado el joven Potter.

Cuando la clase finalmente terminó, Albus preparó sus cosas para salir lo más rápidamente posible del lugar, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo.

"¿Ali?" preguntó suavemente su prima como lo hacia cuando eran niños "¿Estas… estas molesto con nosotros?"

Albus se volteó para encontrarse ante la imagen de Rose y Scorpius separados como por un muro invisible pero los dos viéndose visiblemente avergonzados y mirando el suelo. Por un momento se enterneció un poco…

"A veces son un poco desesperantes ¿sabían?" respondió finalmente sonriendo levemente.

"Lo siento" murmuraron al mismo tiempo, pero Rose continuo "Y lo siento también Scorpius no debí hacerte volar por la biblioteca"

El Slytherin tosió antes de seguir.

"Supongo que yo no debí comerme tu rana de chocolate en primer lugar" terminó avergonzado.

Albus abrió los ojos abatido. _Una rana de chocolate._

"_¿Todo esto fue por… una rana de chocolate?"_

Rose y Scorpius se miraron avergonzados. Y Albus solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mientras hacia eso los otros dos chicos intercambiaban miradas y repentinamente sintió como era abrazado por dos personas al mismo tiempo. Los tres se separaron después de un segundo, avergonzados.

"Ehm… creo que el almuerzo ya debe estar servido" fue lo único que dijo Rose antes de salir del aula seguida de los dos chicos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viñeta en honor a Albus, lo tenía demasiado abandonado al pobre. Y alguien hace tiempo me dijo que debía incluir más a Albus, y tenía razón, así que acá esta.

Por si alguien se perdió al comienzo eran los comentarios que Albus tenía que escuchar todos días de sus dos amigos. Parte Rose, después Scor, después Rose y así sucesivamente. Si se perdieron lean de nuevo con ese patrón.

Ojala que les haya gustado esta escena un poco más inocente o algo así como un par de años antes de las dos anteriores :)

Bueno se supone que no puedo responder reviews por acá pero no tengo otra forma de responder los anónimos…

**Abril: **Gracias por el review :D! Y si, te entiendo a mí también me confunde a veces el inglés en esta página.

**CaR):** Yo también amo a Scorp (L). Ojala te guste el capitulo.


	9. Dudas

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo pertenece a JK Rowling :) **

**Si algo va a salir mal, definitivamente va a salir mal. **

**Novena Ley:** "_El que duda probablemente tiene razón_"

Rose se asomó lentamente y miró a ambos lados del corredor antes de salir rápidamente y empezar a caminar directo hacia su sala común. Se encontró con un grupo de quinto que caminaba en la misma dirección y se unió a ellos, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Y solo respiró tranquila cuando estuvo segura detrás del retrato cerrado de la Dama Gorda.

"¡Rosie! ¿Donde has estado?" Su primo Albus, obviamente.

Rose lo miró nerviosa "Estaba ayudando a Hugo. Ya sabes como mamá dice siempre que lo ayude y todo eso"

Y era verdad, paso toda la tarde en un aula pérdida en el sexto piso de la torre más alejada con su hermano. Rose todavía pensaba en lo sorprendido que se veía Hugo cuando le dijo que estaba libre esa tarde para ayudarle. Ni que fuera tan mala hermana. No era la más entusiasta con la tutoría pero si su hermanito las necesitaba solo tenía que pedírselo... aunque no podía negar que está vez no lo hizo solamente para mejorar el rendimiento escolar de Hugo.

"Scor te vino a buscar dos veces. Creo que quiere hablar contigo"

"¿Así? Que raro" Albus no percibió el nerviosismo en su voz.

"Si, que raro. Parece que era importante. Deberías buscarlo"

Rose dudo un segundo "Si, tal vez después, ahora tengo que encontrar a Lisa" dicho esto caminó directamente a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, sin dejar que su primo dijera ninguna palabra.

"Pero si Lisa acaba de salir..." Albus negó con la cabeza antes de seguir con su reporte de Transformaciones. ¿Cual era el problema con sus amigos?

Rose lo tenía controlado por hoy. No había necesidad de bajar a cenar con el resto de sus compañeros. Iría a la habitación de su prima Lily y le pediría que le trajese algo de comer y que les dijese a todos que no se sentía bien. Por supuesto, Albus se encargaría de decirle a Scorpius que estuvo toda la tarde ocupada con su hermano. Fin del problema... Hasta mañana.

Y mañana, sin lugar a dudas, sería un problema. Porque, por mucho que planeara atravesar medio castillo sin ser interceptada por Scorpius, estaba completamente segura de que era imposible. Y en realidad ni siquiera era eso lo que quería, si dependiera de ella ahora estaría encerrada en la sala de los requerimientos con él. Como acostumbraban hacer frecuentemente desde hace poco... Pero no estaba bien. Rose lo sabía, pero no encontraba la manera de decírselo al chico... ¿Y si no lo aceptaba y simplemente su amistad terminaba ahí? ¿O si le daba lo mismo y seguía con su vida tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado? No estaba segura cual de las dos opciones sería peor. Y no quería pensar en eso tampoco.

Lo mejor era seguir con su plan, evitar estar a solas con Scorpius a como diera lugar, y hasta ahora estaba resultando bastante bien, solo tenía que ir directamente de clase a otra clase utilizando los pasadizos secretos que su, ahora, primo favorito James le había enseñado un par de años atrás. Almorzar en las cocinas directamente y mantenerse el resto del tiempo en su sala común, el único lugar del castillo al que cualquiera de otra casa, como era el caso de Scorpius, no podía acceder libremente.

El problema era el día siguiente, sábado y el penúltimo partido de Quidditch de la temporada Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, y por culpa de una maldita promesa que hizo hace un par de meses, no había forma de evadir el partido. _Estúpida _pensó antes de dejarse caer pesadamente contra su cama y poner una almohada en su cara; no podía culpar a nadie mas excepto a ella misma, ella es la que hizo la estúpida promesa a Zach de ir a todos sus partidos de Quidditch, y, peor aun, también fue ella la que empezó todo el embrollo con su mejor amigo.

"¡Argh!" dijo antes de levantarse pesadamente y dirigirse a la habitación de Lily. Lo único que quería era tomar un largo baño y olvidarse de todo, ya mañana vería que hacer con… con como se llamase la cosa que tenía con Scorpius.

"¿Puedo saber por que me has estado evitando estos dos últimos días?" demandó Scorpius Malfoy luego de haberla interceptado luego de dar dos pasos fuera de la sala común, y prácticamente arrastrado a una sala cercana la mañana del sábado.

Rose buscó disimuladamente una forma de escapar, pero comprobó, un poco aterrada, que estaba atrapada en un salón y que para alcanzar la salida mas cercana tendría que pasar de alguna forma por la barrera que el cuerpo del Slytherin interponía frente a ella. No, no había forma alguna de escape. Centró su atención nuevamente en el chico que tenia en frente y sintió como su estomago se encogía al comprobar que la miraba enojado exigiendo una respuesta y sintió un mareo cuando notó dolor en la misma mirada.

"Yo… yo no…"

"¡No soy imbécil Rose! Hemos estado juntos en Hogwarts por casi seis años y puedo asegurar que no ha habido un solo día en que no nos hayamos siquiera cruzado en algún pasillo. Quiero saber exactamente porque me estas evadiendo"

Rose dudó antes de contestar, tal vez debió planear algún plan B en caso de que algo como esto pasará.

"Scor, yo sé que tenemos que hablar, pero ahora no es el momento. El partido de quidditch…"

"Nunca te ha gustado el quidditch" espetó el Slytherin "Pero supongo que como tu adorado Zacharias juega, es mucho más importante para ti eso en este momento que hablar conmigo"

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no es el momento" _Piensa rápido Rose, _necesitaba encontrar una forma de zafarse de esta, pero al parecer no había ninguna forma de hacerlo.

"¡¿Y se puede saber cuando será la próxima vez que tenga el privilegio de hablar contigo?!" Scorpius se veía más molesto que nunca "¡Prácticamente tuve que acampar fuera de tu sala común para que no te escaparas! Necesito saber de que va todo esto, yo pensaba que estábamos bien, que teníamos, ya sabes, algo… algo serio" La mirada de Scorpius fue tan intensa que Rose sintió como le temblaron las piernas, y supo que era ahora o nunca.

"Esto no esta bien, Scorpius ¿Cómo no lo ves?" habló atropelladamente y queriendo estar en cualquier lugar del mundo menos ahí.

"¿¡Es por Smith cierto?! ¡Sientes cosas por él!" Esto último lo dijo como una afirmación más que como una pregunta.

Rose lo miró perpleja, ¿Cómo podía creer que ella…? Sintió como la sangre inundaba su rostro mientras empezaba a hablar, ahora molesta "¡Por supuesto que no es por él! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que haría algo así?! ¡Es por nosotros! ¡Nosotros no esta bien!" Scorpius abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió como se le formaba algo parecido a un nudo en la garganta "¿Cómo no te das cuenta? ¡Eres un Malfoy! ¡Yo soy una Weasley! ¡No se puede!"

El chico la miró sorprendido tardando un par de segundos en asimilar lo que Rose le dijo.

"¿Fumaste algo?" espetó finalmente "¿Cómo puedes considerar eso un problema si quiera? ¡No somos Romeo y Julieta!" exclamó finalmente exasperado.

"¡No me refiero a eso!"

"¡Si! ¡Eso es lo que crees!" La voz del chico era claramente de incredulidad "¡Crees que seremos un par de mártires que tendremos que esconder nuestro amor…" Rose saltó ante esa palabra "…para que no estalle una guerra entre nuestras familias!... Pero no, ¿Cómo no ves _tú_ eso? Somos solo un par de compañeros, mejores amigos que… empezaron a sentir cosas por el otro, no somos ni los primeros ni seremos los últimos ¡Por el amor de Dios Rose!" el muchacho se revolvió el cabello desesperado tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a todo este asunto.

Él no lo entendía, pensó Rose "Scorp, no. Mira, mi padre…"

"¡Tu padre es exactamente la persona que menos podría decirnos algo! ¿No fue de la misma forma en que se enamoró de tu mamá?" preguntó tratando de que entrara en razón.

"No es lo mismo…" respondió débilmente.

"¡Es lo mismo! No porque nuestros padres hayan tenido un par de problemas cuando estaban en el colegio significa que nosotros tendremos que pagar las consecuencias" Se acercó peligrosamente a la chica mirándola fijamente a los ojos "Rose, yo… yo te quiero" ella se sobresaltó, era la primera vez en los seis años que se conocían que escuchaba esas palabras salir de la boca del chico, y, pese a no ser las circunstancias que ella hubiera esperado, se sorprendió ante lo dulce que estaba resultando ese momento, en lo débil que eran sus argumentos y en lo estúpida que se sentía "… y eso no va a cambiar, ni aunque tu apellido sea McFly o Abbot… ni aunque sea Smith" Rose sonrió ante el intento de broma del Slytherin, y sintió como los brazos del chico se cerraban tras su espalda y la atraían hacia si.

Se miraron profundamente un par de segundos antes de que Rose sintiera la necesidad imperiosa de juntar sus labios con los del rubio; era algo que por muchas veces que hiciera, nunca se sentía igual. Esta vez lo principal era la urgencia, urgencia que producía estar juntos tras dos días de abstinencia, por así decirlo... y Rose podía decir que le estaba gustando esto de la urgencia.

"Lo siento" alcanzó a decir entres besos. Para separarse finalmente luego de un par de segundos "Pero tengo miedo Scor, yo no me esperaba nada de esto, y no sabemos como van a salir las cosas…" Scorpius la cayó con un beso.

"No pienses en eso ahora" Rose sintió como el aire de cada una de esas palabras salía de la boca del muchacho para llegar a la suya, provocando nuevamente la urgencia por besarlo "Disfruta, como yo te estoy disfrutando a ti..."

La sonrisa más brillante de toda su vida se esparció en la cara de la chica "¿Sabes que mi abuela siempre me ha dicho que el que duda siempre tiene razón?" dijo juguetonamente.

Scorpius sonrió de medio lado de manera muy… Malfoy. "Tu abuela esta equivocada entonces Rosie… cuando se trata de nosotros, siempre soy yo el que tiene razón" concluyó utilizando su voz más arrogante. Rose solo entorno los ojos antes de acercarse nuevamente a su… a su… bueno, lo que sea que fuera Scorpius en ese momento…

Cabe señalar que esa mañana al no asistir al dichoso partido de quidditch Rose Weasley rompió por primera vez una promesa. Y no es que se haya arrepentido tampoco.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aii capitulo excesivamente cursi, pero me faltaba un poco de cursilería en la vida así que…:D  
Supongo que quedo claro que no todo fue un jardín de flores en la relación de este par… y eso que esta recién empezando.  
Escribiría un poco más pero la inspiración llego en un momento inesperado y ahora voy atrasada al cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo xD!

Ojala les haya gustado, aunque sea demasiado azucarado para mi pero bueno…

Gracias por los reviews :)

Caro


End file.
